The present invention relates to a bill-paying machine for two over-the-counter operators (tellers), which is disposed over a counter at such premises as a bank between the two operators and is used jointly by both operators.
As a bill-paying machine, there has heretofore been proposed one wherein a single paying outlet for common use by two operators is provided on the front surface, and an instruction means indicating which operator has issued an instruction for paying out the bill is provided on both sides of the paying outlet. In such a conventional bill-paying machine, however, there is a possibility that, when operators are concentrating their attention on serving clients over the counter, the instruction shown by the instruction means may be overlooked, with the result that one operator may receive bills which should be received by the other operator.